Nameless - Interactive Story Mode
Nameless is a Minecraft oriented Story Mode, with realistic elements hosted on the RFF Discord by Eternulli(Finale). The story follows a player who's apparently Nameless and has no memory of who they are. They have to survive and build new relationships in an unfamiliar world, and maybe uncover a legend of the past too. WARNING: HUGE AMOUNTS OF SPOILERS AHEAD, FOR RELEASED AND UNRELEASED STORY PLANS AND PLOTS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Rules - There is only one controllable character. - Everyone who's on and playing votes on the next action. If there is a tie on votes RNG will be used. - Please only do actions given by the mod unless otherwise specified. - Major decisions are underlined. These decisions can completely change the course of the story and need several votes to proceed, unless it takes too long. Stats Last updated 10/26. Nox, the Dark One. Current Location: Seeker's Range, Overworld Player Stats: HP: 15/15 Status Effects: N/A Weapons: Diamond SwordV, Bow Armour: Diamond Helmet, Iron Chestplate Tools: Iron Pickaxe, Iron Axe Inventory: * Nether Key * Oak Wood Planks x7 * Torch x2 * Gunpowder x1 * Pumpkin Pie x10 * Potion of Fire Resistance x1 * a lot of food Last Major Decision Who will you take with you? > Rhea > Ash Storyline Main Article: Storyline Characters Main Article: Characters List only includes characters that have or will have talked at least once in the entire story. Major characters(those that appear frequently or otherwise have an important role) are bolded, and Main Characters are also underlined. Characters with a strikethrough are confirmed deceased, and characters in italics are unknown status. Sunflower Valley * Lupa * Robin * Alector * Camilla * Nessie * Jack * Lorenzo * Oak * LooterConcept Seeker's Range * Rhea * Sami * Rolf * Eventus * Calbert * Sky(Cassia) * Trevor * Darius * Leo Pyrobridge * King Salem * Ash * Lancer * Gerald * Rowan * Calypso Riverside * Niel * Artair * Aiden Seapoint * Sailor AlbatrossConcept Nova Citadel * Betty * Amy * Lachlan * Alex * Connie * Tim * Veta Locations Delta(The Overworld) Delta is the name given to the two islands of the Overworld. Separately, the islands are Alpha and Beta, but together they are named Delta. Delta hold the entirety of the known population, and is home for all of its inhabitants. The Alpha continent is bigger than the Beta continent, although they have around the same population size. Alpha Alpha is the more rural and traditional of the two islands. Farmland is common here, are a large among the population grow crops and raise livestock. Apart from farming, other occupations include cartographers, blacksmiths, brewers and even librarians in more densely populated areas. Despite being somewhat less advantaged than Beta, a lot of the best warriors are born here. Sunflower Valley= Sunflower Valley is located near the middle of Seapoint and Seeker's Range, making it a well known crossroads. The village used to be located in a valley between two small hills that have since worn away. The region used to be covered with sunflowers, hence the name. The village is populated half-half by villagers and players. Many of the inhabitants are farmers or blacksmiths. It's also the home to the Four, the Fifth ever group to defeat the enderdragon. |-|Seeker's Range= Seeker's Range is the official capital city of Alpha, and is located smack dab in the middle of the continent, and The Pillar marks the centre of the continent and therefore the farthest you can get from any of the coasts. The mountains are high in altitude and therefore usually very cold, sometimes snowing. As a result most of the food and crops are imported from the small villages around it. Most of the inhabitants are blacksmiths, cartographers, explorers, and more. |-|Seapoint= Seapoint is one of the most popular locations in the world, being one of the two ports connecting the continents together, as well as home to the only stronghold and therefore end portal in the world. A large amount of the industry revolves around fishing. Many of the inhabitants are fishermen or sailors. Seapoints contains a mix of traditional Alpha buildings and Beta redstone engineering. |-|Riverside= Riverside is a small mining industry a little north-west of Seeker's Range. Most of the inhabitants are miners, or otherwise blacksmiths who use the minerals taken from the earth to make tools. The city is named after the river that runs alongside it. Riverside is the only other major city on the continent apart from Seeker's Range to have a Nether Portal. The city provides most of the materials for craft in the rest of the continent. |-|Last Stand= Last Stand is the remains of Herobrine's base in the war - as well as the place where he was finally killed, located to the south of Seeker's Range. The ruins are twisted and crude, snaking up to the sky as if they wanted to grab it and bring it crashing down. An old weathered throne stands on a pile of stolen treasures that have since been eroded away, marking the place where Steve ended a decade long war. Although the traps and the spawners have been long since been deactivated, voices still whisper in the wind, and they say that they can still see his piercing gaze in every step... |-|Four's Forest= Four's Forest is a massive roofed forest spanning from the coastal south-west region of the continent all the way to the north-west area. Beta Beta is by far more technologically advanced than Alpha. Beta features redstone engineering and machinery, as well as new inventions and advances in science. Beta is more similar to a modern city, and many of the people are writers, engineers, scientists or other occupations that are available. Nova Citadel= |-|Port George= |-|The Gate= |-|Phyto= |-|Crystal City= The Nether In the years since Steve first set foot in this fiery dimension, the Nether has been largely explored. Laws have been put in place limiting the number of Nether portals made to prevent accidents, as well as prevent accidentally making a portal in the middle of a claimed piece of land. The Nether is free to exploration, although after an accident in Seeker's Range a new policy had to be made, and explorers must have a 'Dimension Licence' in order to enter with permission. Pyrobridge A rather weirdly named and even weirder(and scary) place, Pyrobridge is the home to 'King' Salem, his followers, slaves and his prisoners, located right under the Nether's bedrock. No one really knows what the supposed King's motives are, but whatever the case, they aren't good. Pyrobridge is cleverly hidden, the entrance only one block. Although this might pose a problem if it were to be blocked, it has kept the secret kingdom well hidden. The New Dimensions Trivia * Port George is named after the same Port George from a server. ** The 'port' in the server was named after the resident oak tree, George. also nonja might've been the one who named george and built the port * There are a number of references to the game Minecraft Story Mode in the series. ** The portal keys and the Eversource are mentioned early in the series. The Eversource was actually shown in one of the scenes, although briefly. ** Order of the Stone cameo: Lupa's Group Category:Miscellaneous